


command me to be well

by dominho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: It works. It finally works and Minho uses it against him.





	command me to be well

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so basically minho and binnie have been working on getting bin to come on command. that's it. im so sorry in advance

Minho stares down at Changbin from between his legs fondly, watching as he bites his lip. A pretty blush has crept its way up the younger's neck and up to his cheeks. 

 

“Are you ready?” Minho flicks his gaze between Changbin’s cock and his eyes. He nods. “You still think you can do it, baby?” Another nod. 

  
  
  


_ “Tomorrow,” Changbin had whispered after their last attempt. “I want to try again. I think I might be able to do it.” _

 

_ “Yeah?” Minho mumbled against his skin, snuggling his face closer to Changbin’s bare chest. “I think so too. I barely touched you once this time around. As soon as Channie hyung leaves, let me know and we can do it.” _

 

_ “Thank you, hyung.”  _

  
  
  


“Darling,” Minho breathes, voice low and airy. He watches Changbin’s face screw up in pleasure, cock twitching a few times before resting against his abdomen again. “Darling, darling, darling. My pretty darling. Always good for me, darling.”

 

“So close,” Changbin gasps, chest heaving and thighs trembling. “Say it again. Please, just one more time and I can do it.  _ Please. _ ”

 

“Are you gonna come for me,” Minho pauses to rest his hand on Changbin’s hip and run his thumb along the skin. “Darling?”

 

Changbin’s hips push up into nothing as he comes with a whine. It’s one of the best orgasms he’s had in a while, likely due to how much power he gave to Minho, who is sitting back on his heels smuggly. He’s satisfied with the mess he’s made of Changbin and even more satisfied with how little it took for him to fall apart. 

 

“Darling,” he repeats one last time, mostly as a joke, but is pleasantly surprised with Changbin’s reaction. The younger writhes and whimpers, a small amount of cum desperately dribbling out of his cock. “Holy shit.”

 

“No more,” Changbin groans, feeling exhausted.

 

“Okay, baby.” Minho grabs the rag he set aside earlier and cleans Changbin up. “You did so well for me.”

 

The kisses he presses into his face make Changbin beam. Minho wraps them in a blanket and let's him lay on his chest. 

 

“Thank you,” Changbin sighs contentedly. “You make me feel so good.”

 

“Of course. Always, baby.”

 

_ / / / / / _

 

Minho clings to him more than usual all day, even during schedules. Changbin is used to being the one desperate for affection, so it is definitely a welcome change. He decides not to worry too much about the reasoning and just enjoy it. 

 

“Hey,” Changbin says when Minho hugs him from behind. “You're super cute.”

 

Minho squeezes his midsection tighter and nuzzles further into the crook of his neck. 

 

“You're not too bad yourself.”

 

“Shut up,” he swats at Minho's hands without any real force. “I'm the cutest.”

 

“Hm.” Minho pretends to think it over before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Maybe.”

 

“Gross, get a room,” Jisung groans as he peeks into the waiting room at the couple.

 

“We literally did,” Changbin points out, leaning back further into Minho's embrace. “Also you're just jealous that Hyunjinnie isn't cuddling with you like this.”

 

“Anyway,” Jisung says, face heating up. “The interview is about to start, so stop being all cuddly and come on.”

 

The youngest closes the door a bit too hard and they laugh.  

 

“I love you so much,” Minho murmurs. “Can't wait to be able to hold you again.”

 

“Softie,” Changbin giggles as they leave the waiting room and head over to where they're filming. “I love you more.”

 

_ / / / / / _

 

The interview goes well enough. They’re asked the typical questions and give typical answers, the usual. The only thing that's remotely different is Minho still being clingy, even with the cameras rolling. It's nothing extreme enough to get them into any trouble, but still more affection than they normally display. 

 

When they walk back to the car, Minho stares at him with a mischievous look on his face and Changbin knows it means trouble. 

 

“What are you up to?” Changbin asks, sliding into the back seat. 

 

“Nothing.” He sits beside Changbin and smirks. Chan and Woojin take the last two seats and shut the door behind them. 

 

“You're being extra touchy and you're giving me a look.” Changbin knows that Minho is playing dumb, but he also knows this is the only way to get answers. 

 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Minho says, shifting closer to him and pressing up against him. “Darling.” The word is barely audible even with his lips pressed against the younger's ear. Changbin feels his body react to the pet name immediately.

 

“You-” The word hits him like a punch to the gut. So that's what Minho was waiting to do.

 

“What's wrong, darling?” Minho feigns worry, staring down at him innocently. Changbin is torn between wanting to strangle Minho and wanting to kiss him until he's breathless.

 

“You’re such an asshole.” He squeezes his legs together tightly and folds his hands in his lap to hide his now growing erection.

 

“Already getting hard for me, darling?”

 

“Minho,” he whispers as harshly as possible. “I swear to God.”

 

“What's the matter? You can't even control yourself in front of the others all because of one word? You’re so cute, darling.” Minho is wearing a sickeningly sweet smile when he tangles a hand in Changbin's hair. 

 

The gesture, and the entire situation, probably looks so innocent to an outsider. Minho lightly tugs at his hair and Changbin's composure all but crumbles completely. He always liked it when Minho pulled at his hair. 

 

“Say  _ something,  _ darling.” 

 

Changbin twitches and shudders with the force it takes him not to come in his pants. He flushes imagining what the others might think if they heard or saw him. He almost wants it, for them to call him filthy for making a mess of himself where everyone can see him. 

 

“Minho, I can't hold on much longer,” Changbin admits through clenched teeth.

 

“Then don’t,” Minho says plainly, as if that isn’t a horrible idea. “What’s our safeword?”

 

“Don’t need it.” He buries his face in Minho’s chest and grabs a fistful of his shirt. “But it’s honeybun.”

 

“Good boy. You wanna come?” Changbin nods frantically. He almost wants to cry from the embarrassment of it all. “How cute, darling.”

 

His hips jerk up slightly and he feels a moan bubbling in his throat. Changbin squeezes his eyes and lips as tightly closed as possible, the force of holding everything in causing an odd pressure to build in his head. 

 

“You know I don't like it when you're quiet, darling.” Minho slides his hand onto his thigh and Changbin spasms. Changbin shakes his head frantically, not wanting anyone to hear him. “Let me hear my pretty darling. Darling, darling. Fuck, come for me,  _ darling _ .” The last word is breathed out obscenely and it breaks Changbin. 

 

“ _ Hyung _ ,” he whimpers, burying his face in the crook of Minho's neck as his orgasm tears through him. 

 

He goes completely red when it fully hits him that there is no way that Chan and Woojin didn't hear him. 

 

“Oh my God,” he hears Chan say. Changbin peeks to see Chan staring at him in shock. The shame burns even hotter on his skin and he attempts to wiggle further into Minho's embrace. “You have to teach me how to do that.”

 

Changbin officially hates everyone, especially Minho. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to follow me or yell at me, [here's my twitter](https://twitter.com/pentagonisms) and [here's my nsfw/fic account.](https://twitter.com/skzdominho)


End file.
